


Shadows

by NaylaScribbles



Category: Undertale
Genre: Attempted Suicide, Depression, M/M, Relationship Issues, Self Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:41:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27504742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaylaScribbles/pseuds/NaylaScribbles
Summary: Cross is not okay.
Relationships: Cream - Relationship, KillerCreamMare, Killermare, Kross - Relationship
Comments: 25
Kudos: 112





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LyraLV](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyraLV/gifts), [0neType](https://archiveofourown.org/users/0neType/gifts).
  * Inspired by [things left unsaid](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24480598) by [0neType](https://archiveofourown.org/users/0neType/pseuds/0neType), [LyraLV](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyraLV/pseuds/LyraLV). 



> This will contain self harm, depression, misunderstandings and emotional pain. 
> 
> This is non cannon and inspired by A Taste of Sunshine and Things Left Unsaid 
> 
> None of these characters outside of the yeti au belong to me.

Four bodies writhed around under the royal purple sheets of Nightmare’s bed.

“A-ahn Cross!”

“Does it feel good?”

“Faster you smug asshole!”

“I’m close!”

“AH don’t pinch them! Hahhh K-Killer!”

“Such a tight pussy boss.”

“S-shut ah UP!”

“Oh! Ahh Cross! Ahnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!”

“Hhhnnn fuck Dream I’m coming!”

“Inside me! Give it to me Cross!” Two loud moans follow and the bodies collapse on the sheets curling around each other with soft whispers of loving words and reassurances. Shortly after they all go still their breathing deep and even as the slip out of the waking world.

When Killer wakes it’s because the warmth of his lovers’ bodies are no longer next to him. Blinking his eyes open he sees that the bed is empty aside from one other body which serves to do nothing but infuriate him as the memories of the previous night come rushing back. He feels rage boil in his soul and grabs the blanket with force pulling it off the good for nothing traitor.

Cross is woken from deep sleep by the blanket being forcefully yanked off him. He blinks his eye lights fading back in as he meets Killer’s furious gaze. “Get up you asshole.” He growls his soul hovering between a target and inverted heart. “You broke our agreement! Get the fuck out!”

“They invited me the last I checked?” Cross replies still half asleep.

"Well I didn't! You are always getting in my way when it comes to boss and Dream!"

“You know I have feeling for Dream! You knew before you started fucking my brains out to vent your frustration. You're the one who walked into my room without knocking!” Cross snaps. “You agreed no strings when there were clearly two very important strings attached.” Cross’s soul is thumping loudly hurt by Killer lashing out like this despite knowing about his feelings toward Dream and about his small crush on Nightmare. He realized that Nightmare was unsure of how he felt about said crush, so he never pressed the issue not wanting to make boss uncomfortable. Then they all ended up in bed together with no prior discussion all because of a heat potion Dream and Night got hit with. Cross had followed the twins’ lead unsure of how to react to the twins cornering him in his room only for Killer to come in for their nightly unwind. After that it was a blur of shredded clothing and tender intense fucking before everything went black.

“Don’t you fucking dare turn this on me! You know how I feel about boss and lil light!” Killer hisses angrily small tears gathering in his flickering eyes. “Fuck off traitor we’re done.”

Cross holds back tears mumbling he has no clothes to leave in as the twins shredded his last night.

Killer sneers at him cruelly “Guess Dust and Horror will see you doing the walk of shame then.” He snaps his fingers teleporting Cross into the hall with nothing to cover himself.

Cross teleports back to his room and rushes into his bathroom turning on the shower. His soul is beating wildly with anxiety and betrayal; he nearly screams as the water almost scalds him. He twists the knobs with shaking hands standing under the spray for 5 minutes before starting to scrub his body. He feels sick. By the time he gets dressed he is the only one not at the dining hall. He arrives and everyone stares at him. Nightmare discusses the events of the previous evening leaving out the carnal parts for the sake of the other members of the team. “I would like to pursue a poly relationship with proper boundaries with you both.” He rumbles looking at Dream who nods.

“I would like to pursue a poly relationship with you both as well. I look forward to where it leads us.” Dream adds smiling.

Killer grins looking over at the twins before looking at Cross who has paused with a forkful of eggs half-way to his mouth. “I think this is the start of something great for the three of us.” Killer hums looking Cross dead in the eye making it clear that he is not welcome. Was it petty? Yes. Did he care after what Cross did? No. Cross betrayed his trust by not pushing the twins away in the heat addled state. He hears Dream inhale sharply and Nightmare’s eye goes wide with shock.

Cross meanwhile feels as though Error ripped his soul out all over again. He turns his head not saying a word keeping his emotions held in a vice grip as he finishes his breakfast. Afterwards he drops his plate in the kitchen before heading to the dining hall doors.

“Cross-!”

“It’s f-fine Boss.” He chokes out determined not to cry in front of them. He turns and leaves the dining hall the door slamming shut after him. Cross hurried to his room. God it hurt. But you know what this is fine. He is fine. He knew sooner or later he’d screw it up. He always does. He has 0 idea why he thought jumping into a poly relationship would end well for him when it involved Killer. He and Killer had a rocky relationship at best, and it was purely sexual. Killer said no strings, but two very important strings were in fact attached. He couldn’t help having feelings for the one monster who had rescued him and cared for him FOR YEARS without demanding anything in return. He developed a slight crush on Nightmare after his boss cared for him while he was ill after a mission went wrong. He slams his door his hands shaking as tears burn in his sockets. he lets out a wet gasp trying to reign in his emotions lest he draw Nightmare to him again. he wants to be alone. he wants to... well... Everything feels wrong in his room. He shivers as he sinks against his door. Taking a few shaky breaths, he crawls over to his closet slipping inside and closing the door. He focuses and teleports out of the room.

Back with the others Dust and Horror exchange a look and glare at Killer. Sure, they’re killers but, that was just plain cruel. Nightmare finishes eating and stands to leave heading to the doors. The duo finish eating shortly after and he hears Horror rumble, “What the fuck Killer?” Before the hall doors slam shut.

Nightmare heads to his study and feels Cross’s anxiety spike along with a deep self-loathing and something else he only glimpses briefly before it all suddenly vanishes making him stumble in shock.

 _That can’t be good._

He gets to his study and opens the door sitting behind his desk and staring at the wood. _What the fuck does Killer think he's doing?!_

Cross meanwhile curled up in the bell tower on the mattress he had dragged up here two years ago. He lets the tears flow as he lays there sobbing. He hates himself for thinking that he would ever be able to have Dream or Nightmare with Killer around. He cries until he has not more tears and the sun shines through the stain glass window showing he’s been up here for at least 2 hours. He sits up rubbing his sore sockets as he looks at the colored shapes on the floor still not wanting to be around anyone. It’s not like anyone knows he’s hiding up here. This place along with the clock tower have strong enough auras that it blocks out the twins’ ability to sense his emotions. Screw it unless he feels boss summon him, he’ll stay here and be out of everyone’s way. They'd probably call him a crybaby anyway. Cross stays in the tower until dinner when he teleports back into his closet. Dinner is a tense, awkward affair where not even Dream attempts conversation looking uncomfortable. No one comments on the fact that Cross had clearly been crying nor the fact that he vanished from sight for 6 hours.

2 weeks pass and Cross wakes up each day and looks in his mirror. “I’m fine.” He tells himself despite the dark circles under his sockets and the dimmer state of his eye lights. “I’m fine.” He tells anyone who asks. None of them buy it but he insists that he's 100% fine. No one needs to lose sleep over him. He no longer steals glances at Dream only really interacting with the lighter twin when Dream instigates it. This naturally upsets Dream, but he doesn’t press the issue not wanting to make it worse. Nightmare is having no better luck with him. No one sees Cross outside meals where he only speaks when spoken to. He otherwise tucks in with his head down. No one knows where he goes during the hours between meals as they can’t locate him in the usual places. Horror tried following him but only found an empty room.

After another 4 weeks Cross and Dust are sent on a scouting mission that ends up being violent.

“Cross round up the stragglers!” He yells as he injures a larger monster.

“Right.” Cross leaves to do that startling Dust who expected him to object. They finish up returning with minor injuries and a report about the AU. Dust stays behind to deliver the report. This repeats every time they are sent out. Dust calls the shots and Cross obeys unnerving the other. Cross being a mindless drone is not what he wants. He likes Cross’s bite in battle but instead he has the obedient soldier they had when Cross first joined the Bad Guys. That doesn’t sit well with Dust.

They get sent to a mountain AU next and learn that a village is causing the imbalance. They find a mountain lodge where the elder explains about their standoff between the Yoruki tribe and the Yamyokai yeti monsters. The Yamyokai are territorial and aggressive to the point that it will take everyone in the group to kill them off. The tribal village seems to be full of lying backstabbers and will be much easier to handle but Dust can’t afford to gain any more LV, and he is unsure if Cross going in alone is wise in his current state. In the end he tells Cross that they need to regroup, and they leave back to the castle. They return and Cross is ready to skip dinner to go back to the tower and sit on the window ledge staring at the ground while he slowly slides down it. He can sense that Dust does not like working him clearly preferring Horror. It causes is soul to twist again more pain rushing through him as the dark cloud of self-loathing settles back over his head reminding him of how fucking useless he is. Before he could escape Nightmare called out for him to come to the study to give the scouting report. Cross grits his teeth not wanting to be around Nightmare, not in the mood to be a meal for him. He is in no state to be around the negative empath and has no desire to potentially encounter Dream who also spends time in the study. He doesn’t want pity or comfort; he just wants to be alone. He wants to stay out of the way until he’s forced to interact with the team. His arms begin to itch with the urge to do damage, but he shoves down those feelings heading toward the study. Sure, enough the moment he steps inside he sees that Dream is on the couch reading the book he had picked out for him last shopping trip. He focuses on Nightmare who is studying him with his elbows resting on the desk his fingers bridged and his tendrils swaying behind him.

“You called Boss?” He says quietly naively hoping Dream did not hear him but no such luck. Dream marks the page setting it aside turning to face Cross. Cross refuses to meet his concerned eye lights focusing on Nightmare knowing how much Nightmare loathes anyone breaking eye contact during conversations. “There are aggressive yetis on the mountain causing tension between the clan and family that built and run a lodge inn by the springs. The village seems suspicious but there is no hard evidence of them intentionally sending the yetis after those climbing the mountain or visiting the springs.” He wants to leave very badly and feels anxious being around the twins after that disastrous morning. Killer of course has done nothing but cozy up to Dream and Nightmare every time he is around making sure their eyes meet. Nightmare says nothing pondering how to proceed with the village, family owned inn and yetis. Dream stands up and Cross goes rigid clearly uncomfortable as he waits for Nightmare to dismiss him. Nightmare does not dismiss him even after forming a plan to handle the AU’s issues. Cross is sweating struggling heavily to keep his emotions bottled up away from the very source of them. Nightmare keeps his eye closed as Dream comes to stand by the desk looking into Cross’s eyes his own full of worry and concern. Cross can’t break eye contact with Dream without looking away from his boss. So, he sweats his entire body stiff as a board.

Nightmare sighs opening his eye, “You are clearly NOT fine Cross.”

“I’m tired Boss.” He replies cautiously.

“Tired does not explain why you are stiff as a board just from us looking at you.” Nightmare retorts.

“Cross please—” Dream starts moving to touch Cross and his emotions flare momentarily before he gets them under control again. The flare up is harsh enough to make Nightmare startle at his desk as it felt like a slap in the face. Cross’s emotions are a cocktail that Nightmare wouldn't drink even if he was barely conscious. Dream lets out a soft gasp the emotional slap being even harsher to him. He inhales shakily and goes over to Cross reaching up to touch his cheek, “Please…” He whispers his voice raw and Cross inhales sharply. He doesn’t respond to Dream looking at Nightmare praying to be dismissed. He needs to leave before he breaks down in front of them like an idiot. At that moment Killer comes into the study clearly there to make his own report. Cross hits the end of his rope then barely swallowing down the lump in his throat unable to handle all three at once. Nightmare has still not dismissed him, and Killer makes his report. Cross watches Killer cozy up to Dream again completely maintaining eye contact with him and Nightmare shifts clearly wanting some attention himself. Cross is once again reminded he was not needed at all. He feels a tear roll down his cheek as he turns to leave assuming that he is dismissed now that boss is occupied with more important matters. “Cross-!” Dream calls after him, but he doesn’t stop continuing to leave practically running down the hall toward his room once he was out of the study. Tears burn in his eyes as he runs his soul feeling crushed all over again. Dream pushes past Killer chasing after Cross unable to stand aside and watch Cross suffer any longer after almost two months. When Dream gets to Cross’s room, he’s thankfully still there but clearly preparing to go wherever it is that he runs off to when he’s not eating meals. Dream soul’s squeezes harshly when he sees that Cross is fighting tears and senses his emotions are being held back by sheer willpower alone. “Cross?” He questions gently and Cross chokes his shoulders shaking.

“W-why Dream?” Cross whispers his voice cracking a few more tears slipping down his cheeks as he quickly teleports away leaving Dream alone with tears in his eyes as the thought, he picked up from Cross rings loudly in his ears. _**You all clearly don’t need me anyway.**_

Cross emotions vanish with him causing Dream to stumble as he exits the room. _Why did we all have to end up bed without discussing it first damn it?!_ Dream continues to walk desperately trying to make sense of things. _Killer clearly wants Night and I to himself but he knows that Cross is deeply in love with me. He HAS to know at this point. I know Cross has a crush a Nighty and...and..._ Dream blinks finding himself in Night’s bedroom when he snaps out of his thoughts His brother and lover is looking at him concerned. “Nighty…” He sniffles tears gathering in his eyes as he reaches the bed climbing onto it and reaching for his lover.

Nightmare pulls him close and nuzzles his skull, “I know.” He replies not bothering to hide the tremor in his voice. "I know." 

_What a mess._


	2. Enter Error

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Horror can't find Cross and Error shows up for dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS THE METION OF LYCHING (HANGING). PLEASE CLICK AWAY IF THE SUBJECT UPSETS YOU.
> 
> Please note that Error is aware of what Killer does to Cross on the regular and about the sexual relationship between them. he also knows Cross would be devastated if Killer ended it due to becoming attached to him ( for all the wrong reasons). Error also only destroys damaged AUs to protect the core code of the multiverse. Ink does not seem to grasp that not all AUs are stable. 
> 
> As for Horror I have the head cannon that he is a huge softy outside of his au and the battles with the stars. He does care about Cross and does NOT like that Killer hurt him. Neither does Dust. 
> 
> Ink is the only one unaware of the truce and relationship Nightmare and Dream have. Blue knows and is happy for them. He is also tired of the fighting. 
> 
> Killer is going to be the "bad guy" in this fic until Cross hits his breaking point and does something drastic. Until Killer is directly confronted with the consequences of his toxic behavior he  
> Will. Not. Change.  
> The consequences will not only involve Cross as you will see later. Please do not hesitate to speculate about what will happen. I enjoy seeing your theories.

Cross does not show up for lunch and is absent before dinner causing Nightmare both stress and concern. He does not like seeing any of his boys skipping meals after what happened with Horror. Horror had damn near starved himself feeling like he was taking unfair helpings despite being malnourished from his own AU being on rations. Nightmare had discovered his feral side that day and his tentacles shudder at the memory of being bitten by the then feral skeleton. He’s made sure all his boys eat their fill ever since. He brings them food during heat, when they get sick or get badly injured during a mission. Nightmare cares about his boys even though the multiverse will never understand that he does in fact have a heart under all the goop.

Horror meets Nightmare’s eye from his place at the table, “Would you like me to look for him boss?” Horror knows about Cross’s tendency to find outrageous hiding places when he wants to be left alone or is very upset. He has a few ideas of where Cross could have gone. “I would appreciate that Horror.” Nightmare replies and Horror rises from his seat chair scraping across the floor. He pauses to nuzzle Dust who gives him a small grin before going to leave the dining hall. Killer arrives as Horror is leaving to search for Cross and Nightmare sees the large skeleton narrow his eyes at him in clear distaste. Dust stops grinning when Killer walks over to his seat across from him. Killer raises a brow at Dust who glares at him in turn. This concerns Nightmare because he does not want his boys to be at each other’s throats. When Dust does nothing aside from fiddle with the placemat Nightmare lets it be. Dust can go from smiling to angry between breaths due to being unstable from living in a world full of death and destruction that left him riddled with guilt to the point of hallucinating his papyrus who did nothing but encourage him to gain LV. Nightmare knew Dust was trying to overcome this but he still had bad days.

Horror meanwhile takes a deep breath before heading to check the usual places Cross hid around the castle not expecting to find him there. The library is empty as Horror expected so he goes to check the nook he never knew existed until he had stumbled upon Cross sleeping there after Killer had thrown Cross under the bus to boss when Dream got hurt during a scouting mission. Horror despite being a cannibal and killer felt bad for Cross getting chewed out for no reason when the injuries were Killer’s fault for not properly tying off the hammock in the tree. Dream had broken his left arm and two ribs leaving Nightmare furious. Killer not wanting to look bad to his love interests blamed Cross. Horror had begun to realize that Killer wanted boss and Dream all to himself regardless of the fact that Cross is genuinely in love with Dream. Shaking his damaged skull Horror checks the nook finding it empty aside from a pillow. Horror sighs softly and moves on to the next nook he knows Cross to hide in when he wants to avoid everyone. It's behind a suit of armor in the second-floor hallway. It was one of those spaces that opened if you shift the armor just right. Horror thinks back to when he found out this secret room existed.

_Horror was assigned to work with Cross for a scouting mission that required stealth and brute force. He could not find the monochrome monster, on his life, however. Annoyed he searched the hallways of the castle wondering where the hell Cross had gone. Grumbling to himself he calls for Cross, “I don’t know where you are asshole, but we have work to do and I don’t have time for hide and seek!” He searches the library checking the hidden nook and other places Cross has gone when he’s upset. He is ready to tell Nightmare when he feels a tug on his soul right before he gets teleported out of the hallway he’s in. He stumbles as he lands in an unknown place in the castle looking around until he spots light filtering in from a slot in the wall. He goes over and looks through it squinting against the light. He sees that he is on the second floor near the medical wing. He realizes that the slot is looking through the helmet of a suit of armor right as a voice comes closer._

_“Come on Crossy~ We just want to talk~” The voice is clearly Killer’s, but the other presence is Dust’s. Horror is about to reply before remembering he was teleported here by someone and turns around seeing Cross curled up in the corner tears running down his cheeks one of which is clearly bruised. He goes over to Cross who flinches when he kneels in front of him clearly expecting to be hit. “Cross what the fuck happened?” He asks in a low voice._

_Cross looks away sniffling, “Killer found Dream cuddling with me and got mad. I t-think he roped Dust into helping him find m-me…” Hearing that made Horror angry but he knew Dust was likely told a different story by Killer so he wouldn’t look like the villain. Killer’s desire for Dream is getting out of hand at this point. Before Horror can ask if he wants help Cross mumbles softly that he doesn’t understand why Killer is so angry about innocent cuddling. Horror decided then that he misjudged Killer. “You did nothing wrong Cross; this is on Killer.” He sits down against the wall still giving Cross his space to calm down. He’s genuinely surprised when Cross comes closer looking at him for permission to lean on his shoulder. Horror pulls Cross closer giving him the comfort he clearly needs. Cross sniffles softly and they sit there in silence until the voices have faded away. Cross asks Horror why he was looking for him. “We have a mission to go on tomorrow; boss’s orders.” Cross nods to show he understands. He thanks Horror for comforting him. “You’re a part of the team and no one deserves to be attacked for being in love. Killer needs to accept that he is not the only one with eyes for Dream.” Cross smiles slightly and whispers a soft thanks._

When Horror checks the room, it is empty aside from the squishy unicorn pillow Blue gave Cross for his birthday as a joke. _Joke’s on you Blue; Cross loves the thing enough to hide it in here._ He thinks fondly smiling at the thought of his smaller lover. He, Dust and, Blue got together after the murder duo cared for a critically injured Blue following a riot breaking out in Mafiatale. Blue of course was terrified of them at first until he realized they had been the ones to protect and heal him as much as they could. They confessed that they liked him and mumbled they were sure he didn’t want to date freaks like them. “And if I do?” Blue had whispered gripping their hands tightly before they could run. They all got together shortly after and were immensely happy.

Moving on Horror checked the small crawl space under Nightmare’s throne still wondering how the fuck boss had no idea it was there and how Cross had discovered it. Horror sighs going to check the only other hiding place he knew of hoping Cross was there. Dinner would be ready soon and he was uncertain how long Dust would hold back from attacking Killer. He heads to the third floor and into the smaller library pulling a specific set of novels out spelling Seek. A small section of the shelf shifts and Horror pokes his head inside only to find it empty aside from the small blanket fort that Cross built for he and Dust to cuddle in when they wanted to be alone. Shoulder sinking Horror admits defeat not sure where else in the castle Cross would go knowing he loathes the dungeon and the towers were supposedly haunted by the previous groundskeeper who had been lynched or so the story goes.

Horror returns to the dining hall right as Error shows up looking frazzled. Dust looks ready to hurt Killer only settling back into his chair when Horror sits beside him telling him that it isn’t worth upsetting boss when he’s already stressed. Dinner is served by Nightmare shortly after and they dig in after thanking boss for cooking. Dream’s presence is forgotten until Error notices him sitting beside Nightmare and ties him up looking at the others like’ why are you so calm he’s the enemy?!’

“We have a truce. Whether the other stars want a truce is out of my hands.” Nightmare says and Error unties Dream mumbling a soft apology his cheeks flushing slightly. Dream smiles telling Error that there are no hard feelings as he didn’t know about the truce.

“WHeRe Is ThE mOnOcHrOmE iDiOt?” Error asks Nightmare

“Pouting somewhere.” Killer replies smoothly a grin on his face.

“I wAsN’t AsKiNg YoU KiLlEr.” Error replies stabbing a piece of steak with his fork.

“We don’t know where he is other than that he is in a place that blocks Nightmare and I from sensing his emotions.” Dream replies gently and Error looks concerned.

“DiD sOmEtHiNg hApPeN?” He murmurs knowing that Cross skipping a meal does not sit well with Nightmare.

“You could say that.” Dust replies narrowing his eyes at Killer. Error does not press further clearly not wanting to start a fight. They eat in silence aside from Error telling Nightmare the steak is amazing. Nightmare preens at the compliment thanking Error who nods.

“Did Ink interrupt your knitting again?” Dream asks Error who looks startled he knows about his hobbies.

“YeA hE dId. I wAs aLmOsT dOnE tOo DamN it!” Error replies throwing his hands up in exasperation. Dream makes a mental note to scold Ink the next day as it was unfair for Ink to disturb him without reason. Dream sighs knowing Ink is the only star that hasn’t seen the good in their ‘enemies’. He just wants the fighting to end and he knows Blue is right there with him. He knows about Blue dating Horror and Dust; he also knows the trio is trying to convince Error to join their happy poly relationship seeing as Error has feelings for Blue. Despite everything that happened Blue was the only one kind to Error after SO many years alone being hated for doing his job. Even Cross had come to slowly forgive Error though he’s still wary of the destroyer which is justified considering Error has ripped his soul out the first time they met. Cross made an attempt to learn knitting and was horrible but every time he improved he would show Error who secretly enjoyed having a knitting buddy.

All the Bad Sans had slowly become fond of Cross except for Killer. Error didn’t understand what Cross did to justify the ruthless mockery. No amount of pinning makes it okay to antagonize someone to the point they skip meals to hide. Error assumed Killer had ended his sexual relationship with Cross then attacked him for having feelings for Dream. The apple twins are clearly worried about the monochrome idiot being somewhere they can’t sense him on top of Cross skipping more than one meal by the looks of it. Once dinner is over Killer stands to leave only to be stopped by Nightmare,

“Killer you are on dishes tonight; I don’t want to hear any complaining.” Killer grumbles but goes to start doing the dishes. Nightmare motions for Error to follow him to the study after telling Horror to come along as well. Dust asks Nightmare if he can use the ‘I need to smash shit to calm my ass down’ room and Nightmare gives him the keys telling him to be careful only letting go of the keys once Dust promises him he will be. Once Dust leaves the four head to the study. Once inside Nightmare moves to make mint tea offering Error and Horror a cup which they gladly accept. Once the kettle whistles and they all settle with their cups Nightmare looks at Horror, “So, how many hiding places does Cross have?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream is worried while Nightmare is frustrated. Cuddling is in order.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nightmare isn't trying to get Dream to drop the issue just decompress a bit. He is frustrated and it is clouding his own judgment. He is not at the point where he realizes he has genuine feelings for Cross. He wanted the poly relationship to avoid fighting between Killer and Cross while still allowing them to share his sunshine with him. Nightmare himself is romantically interested in Killer. 
> 
> Dream gets overly emotional when stressed and is very hurt by Cross continuing to avoid him instead of talking about it. he needs to decompress more often then Nightmare due to being stressed and anxious a lot of the time. he does not handle pressure or stress well. Nightmare is trying to help him by reminding him to decompress when he is overwhelmed. Dream enjoys the decompression days he and Nightmare have. 
> 
> AGAIN! Until Killer is confronted with the consequences of his actions. He. Will. Not. Stop. Or. Change. 
> 
> The twins are not being negligent about Killer's behavior but Dream is more upset by the blatant exclusion that clearly hurt Cross deeply. Dream is not a HUGE fan of conflict if he can avoid it. He also has no idea how deep the sexual relationship Killer has with Cross went despite knowing they were fucking. Nightmare knows Killer is manipulative and confronting him will solve nothing. He also wants to keep Dream's stress levels as low as possible and confronting Killer will further escalate the issue which will cause Dream stress as a result. 
> 
> Again conspiracies and theories are welcome in the comments.

Horror sips his tea before responding, “I checked every spot I know about before dinner, but he was not in any of them.”  
Nightmare sighs softly in frustration his tendrils flicking. 

“M’sorry Boss.” Horror mumbles shifting uneasily. 

“I appreciate the effort Horror. I would rather you keep an eye on your lover once you finish your tea.” Nightmare replies and Horror nods. The large skeleton lumbers out after he finishes his tea thanking Nightmare for it. “What a mess.” He huffs softly getting an understanding look from Error.  
“KiLlEr pRObAbLy EnDeD hIs OnE- sIdEd SeXuAl ReLaTiOnShIp WiTh CrOsS wHiCh Is LiKeLy ThE oThEr ReAsOn CrOsS iS aCtInG lIkE tHiS.” Error says softly. 

“So, they were sleeping together?” Nightmare asks getting a nod from the glitch. 

“CrOsS gOt AtTaTcHeD fOr AlL tHe WrOnG rEaSoNs BuT hE wAs DeSpErAtE fOr ThE gAnG’s ApPrOvAl.” Error adds. 

It all made sense to Nightmare. Killer telling he and Dream that Cross had left because he regretted their romp in the sheets followed by the stunt Killer pulled in the dining hall that morning and him cozying up to Dream while looking Cross in the eye. At the same time Cross refused to even attempt to talk to he and Dream about it which was frustrating. He faces Error, “You’re welcome to stay if you’d like to Error but, you know I won’t force you to.” Error nods looking a bit less uneasy about the idea of staying in the castle overnight. Shortly after Error thanks Nightmare for the tea and leaves the study. Nightmare sighs pinching his nasal aperture in frustration. He knows that Killer will twist the narrative if he confronts him about the one-sided sexual relationship he had with Cross but, AGAIN Cross refuses to talk to anyone about the situation and the very obvious pain it is causing him.  
Nightmare is pleased when he senses that Error is staying in the castle for the night glad the glitch is starting to trust him more. Nightmare pours himself another cup of tea as he mulls over the events of the past month and a half. Cross has always been sensitive and a bit impulsive but that’s why Nightmare tries to be careful with him. Good communication has never been his strong suit apple or no apple and Dream has been helping him get better at communicating with his crew. Nightmare finishes his tea and moves to store the tea kettle away and cleans the cups in the sink of the bathroom off his study. Once everything is cleaned up, he sits at his desk to finish the small amount of paperwork in the bin wanting to spend the next day with Dream. 90 minutes later the paperwork is finished, and the candles have burned low. Nightmare stands up stretching his spine until he hears a soft pop. He blows the stumps of the candles out before melting into shadow to find Dream. He finds his brother curled up with a book in Dream’s bedroom and clears his throat, so he doesn’t scare him. Dream looks up marking his page when he sees Nightmare setting it aside and scooting over to make room for him on the bed. Nightmare climbs onto the bed cuddling up to Dream’s side and nuzzling him. Dream wraps his arm around his lover pressing kisses on his head as he rubs the curve of his lover’s skull. Nightmare begins to purr softly his tentacles curling in delight and one wraps around Dream’s arm who chuckles stroking it softly. Nightmare sighs softly feeling more relaxed and his eye flutters closed. Dream quietly snaps his fingers to change them into pajamas before he goes back to petting his lover who is half asleep on his shoulder.  
“I love you Nighty.” Dream whispers fondly smiling when his brother’s cheeks flush lightly. “I’m worried about Cross and I know avoiding us isn’t helping but…still…” Nightmare opens his eye half-way looking up at Dream,

“If he wants to avoid everyone forcing him to talk will make matters worse. He clearly prefers to suffer in silence since he is hiding somewhere that blocks our auras. I don’t want us to fight Dream, but Cross is not helping us help him.” 

Dream sighs softly not pausing in his petting much to Nightmare’s pleasure, “I’m still worried. I just want to talk to him…I admit I’m hurt by him avoiding me unless I initiate the conversation.” Nightmare’s tentacle squeezes Dream’s arm gently trying to soothe him. “I didn’t mean to ruin the calm mood with my fretting…” Nightmare leans over and gives Dream a chaste kiss to soothe his distress. 

“You didn’t ruin the mood sunshine and your worries are completely understandable.” He nuzzles Dream’s cheek smiling slightly when Dream’s cheek dust gold. “I think I’m more frustrated that Cross ran away instead of talking to us. If he really loves you, he would not hide from you when he is hurting.” Dream takes a shaky breath despite knowing his lover is right; it still hurts to hear anyone challenge Cross’s feelings towards him. “I think we need a day for just us while the boys are out on missions. I want to decompress before we tackle the yeti AU’s issues.” Dream sniffles softly trying not to cry at the thought of Cross being out in his current state. Nightmare wipes the tears beading in his brother’s eyes with another tentacle not liking that he potentially upset his already stressed lover. 

Dream nuzzles the tentacle on his cheek, “A decompression day s-sounds great Nighty. I know I need it before we do anything big. You know I c-cry easily when I’m stressed and you’re right if Cross loves me he would talk to me instead of avoiding everyone.” Dream sighs softly a few more tears falling as he does a breathing exercise to calm his anxious mind. Nightmare shifts them under the comforter snuggling up his lover. Dream nuzzles his brother settling beside him resting his head atop of Nightmare’s skull as he resumes rubbing the curve and petting the tentacles that curled around him gently. Nightmare begins to purr again his eye closing as Dream begins to lull him to sleep with his petting combined with the soothing beat of his apple soul under his ear where it rests on Dream’s chest. Dream presses a kiss to his skull as he drifts off and he rumbles softly in appreciation. Dream silently frets over the situation for a few minutes unable to stop thinking about Cross nearly getting himself worked up again. Night’s tentacles pull him under the blanket and he mumbles, “Go to sleep sunshine.” 

Dream chuckles shakily wiping his tears and curling up around his lover closing his eyes. Nightmare purrs softly rubbing his skull gently with his tentacles until Dream fell asleep. “Love you sunshine.” He whispers delighting in the small smile and light gold blush that appear on Dream’s face.


	4. Spa day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream and Nightmare head to the Spa for their decompression day. The other boys go on missions to follow up on leads Nightmare received from Blue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING THIS CONTAINS MENTIONS OF TOXIC/ABUSIVE RELATIONSHIPS. 
> 
> ALSO A LIL TEASING AND GRINDING.
> 
> READ AT YOUR OWN RISK. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

The next morning Cross is at breakfast looking like he’d barely slept in a week red mingling with the dark circles under his sockets showing he’d been crying. Dream bites back a comment afraid it will send Cross running again.

“You boys will be doing solo missions today. Make sure to keep a low profile. I am not sending you to these AUs to start conflict. Only fight if completely necessary.” Nightmare tells his crew as they eat receiving nods or grunts of acknowledgement from the others. “I will give you orders after breakfast is cleaned up.

“I’ll do the dishes Boss.” Cross says quietly surprising everyone because he spoke without being spoken to.

“Very well Cross.” Nightmare replies hiding his shock and gently nudging Dream to look less floored. Dream schools his expression to be more neutral despite wanting to hug Cross simply for speaking. He and the other converse quietly and Cross remains quiet eating his omelet. Dream keeps himself from being outwardly disappointed at his lack of input. After they finish eating Cross clears the dishes going to wash them while Nightmare hands out the day’s missions to each member of his crew even asking Error for help combing for troublesome AUs to which the glitch gladly agrees. Soon only the twins, Killer and Cross are left in the castle. “I assigned your AU Killer. Why are you lingering?” Nightmare asks narrowing his eye at his right hand.

“Aw are you excited to have sunny boy all to yourself Boss?” Killer teases

“Yes actually.” Nightmare replies smoothly pulling Dream into a one-armed hug making his twin smile and blush. “Cross when you are finished go to Lust-Fell Swap. Observe to see if the lead I received last week is accurate.” Cross confirms that he heard Nightmare before going back to the mountain of dishes. He sighs as he washes dishes hoping the twins won’t push him for answers. Killer meanwhile realizes that Nightmare is not going to humor him so, he opens a portal to the AU.

“Don’t have too much fun without me.” He winks making Dream’s blush deepen.

 _ **“Killer.”**_ Nightmare warns an edge to his tone even as his cheeks dust cyan.

“Have fun letting off steam.” Killer replies with a salacious smile. Nightmare growls his face flushed cyan. Killer laughs leaving before Nightmare can attack him for teasing.

“Night he just wants a rise out of you.” Dream says gently despite his own cheeks burning. “Today is supposed to be about unwinding not worrying about his taunts.” They walk into the kitchen finding Cross finishing the dishes. He dries the last few plates turning around when Dream pats his shoulder gently, “Good luck and be safe Cross.” He says quietly and Cross blushes.

“Have a good d-day.” He murmurs before jumping through the portal to Lust Swap Fell. Nightmare squeezes his hand knowing how hard it must be for Dream not to explode with happiness.

He leans over giving him a kiss and Dream melts into it. Nightmare pulls away a low purr rumbling in his chest. Dream smiles letting out a purr in reply. Nightmare pulls Dream closer with a tentacle nuzzling his face causing his purr to kick up a notch. He purrs back just as loud before sweeping Dream into his arms as he walks towards a portal leading to the AU that had a spa they’d always visited together. Dream looks excited when Nightmare sets him down outside the lobby doors. They go inside and check in with the staff looking more than happy to help the guardians decompress. While they wait Dream looks over at Nightmare his emotions sparking in equal parts joy, relief, and sadness. Nightmare understands where the sadness comes from as Cross is still being distant. Their names are called and are led into the back area where they change into the robes and undergarments, they brought with them. Nightmare steals another kiss before they head to the massage room where they get onto the tables that sit next to each other. Dream looks over at Nightmare and his stress becomes ten times more obvious in the low light. He has stress lines and circles under his sockets even though he is giving his lover a grateful smile he looks very tired. Nightmare slides a tendril into his palm squeezing it lightly making Dream smile more as he squeezes back as the masseuses enter the room with the girl who does their mud masks.

“Full decompression treatments todays gentlemen?” The masseuse asks and Nightmare nods,

“We both need it.” Dream makes a soft noise of agreement making Nightmare worry more about his brother’s stress level being too high lately. Dream reminds the sweet bunny monster about the sensitive areas of his spine as it had been fractured in three places by a group of thugs that believed they could sell his blood as a drug. They had cornered him in the ruins and pushing into one of the flower traps causing him to fall about 50 feet. The initial fall cracked his spine, but it was still in one piece. The thugs had then beat him black and blue making the cracks in his spine fractures. He woke up to Nightmare crying at his bedside covered in dust and blood. For once Dream wished he could’ve watch Night pay the thugs back for hurting him for their own selfish gain. He hadn’t been able to walk without pain for over two months and his healed injuries still flared up from time to time.

Riley promises to be very careful and asks what kind of oil he would like while inquiring about allergies. Dream ends up choosing cedar which is a favorite of his. Nightmare chooses lavender and pine settling his tendrils over the edge of his table so Bernard can massage his back. Two hours later the two are in the hot springs for a relaxing steam soak mud masks painted onto their faces as they lounge in the private spring. Nightmare feels something cool hit his hand and looks over seeing that Dream is crying.

He floats over to him, “What’s wrong sunshine? Is your spine bothering you after the massage?” Dream shakes his head to soothe his brother’s fears.

“He…he talked to us! C-Cross actually without…he…” Dream tries and fails to get the words out as Nightmare pulls him close resting their foreheads together.

“Your emotions are not ridiculous.” Nightmare wants to end that thought before Dream works himself up. “I’m glad he talked to us even if it was small it is progress.”

Dream cuddles against him trying to get his riotous emotions under control, “I know my emotions aren't ridiculous.” Dream murmurs. “I’m just overwhelmed I t-think?”

Nightmare nuzzles him gently, “I think we both are. I still can’t understand why Killer is acting like a spoilt child. I…I don’t like it at all!” Nightmare trembles a little himself finally letting his own emotions out. He feels his eye burn as his own frustration boils over into despair knowing Cross is avoiding them both because of Killer. “I made it worse switching the teams but.” Nightmare feels Dream touch his cheek and looks at him as Dream wipes away the tears that had started rolling down his cheek. He nuzzles into Dream’s palm, “But I know leaving them paired would be much worse. I…I…”

Dream stops him from forcing the words out. “Night don’t force yourself to talk. I know you’re frustrated but please…”

Nightmare turns his head kissing his brother’s palm glad Dream stopped him. “Thank you, sunshine.” He mumbles pressing a kiss to his cheek blushing lightly when Dream returns the gesture. Nightmare notices that Dream is still crying and brushes them away looking worried. “Are you still stressed?” He asks his lover.

“I t-think this is catharsis Night. I’m not overly upset right now.” He replies and lets his lover comb through his emotions to see that he’s fine. Nightmare nods seeing that Dream isn’t distressed and rubs his shoulders causing Dream to start letting out soft raspy purrs. Night hums glad Dream isn’t crying out of frustration and realizes he is also crying. _This really is cathartic._ He thinks as the tears flow. Dream rubs their wet cheeks together still purring He nuzzles back very glad he suggested a spa day.

Once they finish their soak they dry off and go to get a late lunch. Dream surprises his lover by ordering something that had a super sweet spicy sauce. Once their food arrives Nightmare tries a bite of Dream’s plate and his tongue burns. Dream puts a dark chocolate milk mochi on his tongue to soothe the burning. Night chews it gratefully watching Dream eat the plate with disbelief. “H-How?” he wheezes softly.

“I’ve ordered it before when I came here alone to decompress before…well...” He looks away and Night grabs his free hand under the table. Dream squeezes his hand gently grateful that they made up. “Ink and Blue freaked out when they tried it the one time, I invited them along.” Nightmare wishes he could have seen the other stars panic as their mouths burned. “It took me 10 minutes to calm them down enough to down a glass of milk each.” Nightmare swallows his food before laughing at the mental image of Ink and Blue freaking out while Dream looks done with the situation. Dream smiles back at him. “The sauce has ghost pepper flakes in it and there is a trick to eating it. Here,” Dream gathers a spoonful for Nightmare, “Try it now.” Nightmare eats it and his eye widens at the burst of flavor.

“Damn that’s good.” He murmurs and Dream nods. Once the bill is paid the twins head back to their room for the night. Once inside with a Do Not Disturb sign on the door Nightmare pulls Dream into a deep passionate kiss. Dream kisses back with a soft hum snuggling closer to his twin. The kiss breaks and they head back to the hot spring for another soak before bed. Dream curls up next to his twin in the spring resting his head on Night’s shoulder. Nightmare rubs his skull with his tentacle as he relaxes with Dream. He is a bit worried about what will happen when everyone returns from their missions but focuses on his beloved Dream for the moment. He leans over and kisses Dream’s neck making him giggle softly as his neck is sensitive. Night nuzzles him turning Dream’s giggles to soft purrs of contentment. Dream kisses Nightmare’s neck in reply nuzzling him after. Nightmare hums his cheeks flushing slightly as Dream cuddles against him. They sit in silence until Nightmare gently nips at Dream’s neck causing him to let out a soft squeak of surprise his cheeks flushing. He looks at Nightmare who smiles innocently despite them both knowing he did in fact nip him.

“Night…” Dream whispers which Nightmare reads as an invitation to do it again. Dream whines softly as Nightmare nips at his sensitive vertebrae squirming slightly his leg unintentionally grinding against Nightmare who lets out a deep purr in response. Dream feels Nightmare pull him onto his lap his entire neck and shoulders flushed. “Nighty…wait…” Dream protests as Nightmare kisses his sternum and nips at his neck some more. When Nightmare grinds up against him Dream shivers because he’s not in the mood at the moment. The grinding is beginning to hurt his pelvis as magic is not gathering in his pelvic cradle. “Night!” Nightmare rumbles in reply his own inlet full of unformed magic. The moment he gently bites Dream’s neck the smaller guardian pushes against his chest sliding off his lap and into the middle of the spring where he stumbles to get out of it. He slips on the steps on his way up bracing for impact when he feels a tentacle grab his waist keeping him from falling. He can’t look at Nightmare feeling sick for ruining his fun. He slips free of the tentacle rushing through the door. He drops his bathrobe leaving him to try to cover himself with the smaller towel. His eyes burn as he feels Nightmare come up behind him; the other has covered his pelvis with his towel as he wraps his arms around Dream from behind. Dream almost chokes as he struggles to keep his tears in. Nightmare nuzzles his neck and Dream pushes him away gently still unable to look at his brother. “I’m sorry I just…not…” Dream picks up his robe wrapping himself in it before running back towards their room leaving a very confused Nightmare behind.

He goes back into the spring figuring he may have teased to much for Dream’s taste even with his exhibitionist streak. When Dream does not come back to soak with him Nightmare realizes he read Dream’s signals wrong and immediately gets out to find his lover. He dries off wrapping himself in his robe before going back to their room. His heart breaks when he hears soft sobs coming from under the kotatsu table. He goes over kneeling beside it, “Sunshine?” He gets a muffled sob in response breaking his heart further as he lifts the edge of the blanket seeing Dream’s teary eyes looking back at him. Dream won’t look at him as sobs rattle his smaller frame; Nightmare carefully reaches under with a tendril pulling Dream out and into his arms. Dream sniffles hiding his face in Nightmare’s robe as he weakly clings to him. Nightmare doesn’t like the bitter emotions that are radiating from Dream making his goop prickle. “Sunshine please look at me?” He whispers. Dream finally looks at him his eyes full of regret and fear.

“I…I’m sorry I just don’t want to make love tonight and…and…!”

Nightmare shushes him with a soft kiss. “Dream you have nothing to apologize for. Please NEVER think you have to apologize for not being in the mood for sex sunshine. I’m more upset that I pushed you until you felt uncomfortable.” Nightmare replies settling Dream against his chest properly. Dream hiccups nuzzling into his chest clearly still struggling not to feel guilty for not being in the mood. Nightmare rocks him gently until Dream’s sobs have tapered off in the occasional sniffle. He looks up at his lover who kisses his nose making him blush. “I love you sunshine.” Nightmare whispers making Dream’s blush brighter. They change into pajamas and Nightmare tucks Dream under the cover of the kotatsu as he makes them both a cup of lavender mint tea. Once the tea is made, he settles across from him giving Dream his cup. “You know I’m not mad about you not wanting to make love, right?” Nightmare asks wanting to make sure Dream knows he’s not upset.

“I know Nighty I j-just…it’s hard t-to...” Dream stammers and Nightmare waits for him to gather his thoughts watching Dream have a small war with himself before he takes a shaky breaky muttering, “Fuck it.” He pauses taking a sip of his tea his hands starting to shake slightly rattling against the fine china.

“Sunshine?” Nightmare asks concerned by the shaking. “Are you cold?”

“T-this isn’t from c-cold Nighty. I…,” He takes another breath, “I…was in t-three relationships b-before us…and now Cross and Killer. T-they were t-toxic relationships as I now realize looking back…” He takes another shaky sip of tea, “The third was the w-worst of them. He…he…” Dream’s eye water as his shaking gets worse, “I thought he c-cared about me…b-but he was JUST like the others! He just wanted me for my aura not for m-me! He made everything m-my fault and…and…” His grip has tightened around his cup as he cries and shakes, “and…and... I…”

“Sunshine.” Nightmare says worriedly.

“…and I…I wasn’t…he always…every t-time I…” Dream stammers.

“Sunshine.” Nightmare says louder ready to get up.

“I…tried so hard but... but…he and…I…I…” Dream is unresponsive to his pleas, so Nightmare gets up going around the kotatsu to stop his lover from hurting himself mentally and emotionally. Nightmare takes the tea out of his hands setting it down as he grabs Dream’s shoulders feeling a bit of panic when he sees the hundred yard stare instead of his lover's usual bright eye lights.

“SUNSHINE!” He yells and Dream flinches back curling his hands around himself.

“I s-said no!” He pushes Nightmare away looking terrified. “L-leave me alone!” He sobs hyperventilating heavily as he shrinks away from Nightmare.

“Sunshine?” Nightmare whispers dismayed at his reaction. "I...didn't mean to scare you..."

“Stay away! I s-said…I…” Dream begins to falter looking even more panicked as Nightmare carefully approaches him. “I… I s-said…” Dream stutters as he cries. _What did this asshole do to my precious sunshine that he reacts this way?_ Nightmare thinks to himself. I _f, I ever find out who did this they will regret being born._ “I'm s-sorry... p-please...” Nightmare’s eye widens as Dream stops trying to escape deflating against the wall he backed into.

Nightmare can’t stand seeing Dream this upset and goes closer to him pressing their foreheads together in the way he does when Dream has a night terror. Dream blinks a few times tears dripping off his cheeks still clearly frightened his breathing shallow. "Just breathe Dream like we practiced." Nightmare takes a deep breath despite wanting to cry himself. "Match your breathing to mine." Dream shakily begins to match Nightmare's deep breathing slowly coming down from his panic attack and after ten minutes his eyes look glassy but have focused again. He realizes that Nightmare is close to tears and looks ready to bolt but Nightmare stops him by pulling him into his arms. "Dream it's okay now hush." Nightmare carefully picks up his lover and tucks him under the futon's cover before going to get Dream a fresh cup of tea. He watches Nightmare walk away still sniffling and shaking. Nightmare returns with a fresh cup of tea for him sliding under the covers beside him, “No more talk of this tonight for your own good okay?” Nightmare tells Dream who nods still shaking enough to make the cup rattle against his fingers. “I’m sorry for yelling like that sunshine I got scared when you didn't reply to me and kept pushing yourself.”

Nightmare murmurs wiping Dream's tears away with his thumbs.

“T-thank you for c-calming me N-Nighty…” Dream stammers and Nightmare pulls him closer telling him to drink his bedtime cup of tea. Dream finishes the cup going to put it on the counter before sliding back under the blanket with Nightmare. Nightmare pulls Dream into his chest with a soft purr as they settle for the night. Nightmare is internally livid that three people hurt his brother this badly but puts it aside to comfort his lover who is clearly vulnerable and emotionally drained after his confession.

Dream snuggles closer to him letting out a weak purr of his own as they cuddle under the blanket with him being the little spoon. “I love you Nighty.” He yawns making Nightmare’s purr kick up a notch.

“Would you like me to read to you?” Night asks Dream whose eyes light up a little as he nods meekly. Nightmare pulls his new book from his inventory settling Dream to be resting against his chest so he can feel the vibrations of him reading knowing it lulls his lover to sleep as much as his voice does. Nightmare begins to read and doesn’t stop until he feels Dream’s emotions level out as he enters deep sleep. He marks the page as Dream snuggles closer hugging him like a teddy bear his face buried in Nightmare's chest. “Goodnight Dream, I love you.” He turns out the lights silently swearing vengeance upon those who dared hurt his brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember: CONSENT IS SEXY AND WE LOVE TO SEE IT.
> 
> Nightmare and Dream have messed around in public in the past but only when they both feel up to it.
> 
> Dream has been in 3 relationships in the past where he was NOT allowed to refuse their requests without there being severe repercussions. As a result he feels immensely guilty refusing others even if it makes him uncomfortable. He never told Nightmare out of fear and being bullied by one of his toxic exes to keep his mouth shut. This is the first Nightmare hears of it and even though he wants to help he won't allow Dream to force himself to talk about it in the same way that Dream stops him from forcing himself to talk. 
> 
> To be a bit more clear Dream is struggling through the aftermath of his third toxic relationship with Ink which was the worst of the three. Nightmare is horrified when Dream reacts in fear to him but puts his anger aside to comfort Dream who is extremely emotionally vulnerable after his panic attack. 
> 
> Nightmare knows that Dream needs a lot of time to heal from his last toxic relationship as merely bringing it up took a lot out of him even though Night still has no idea who is responsible for hurting his brother. 
> 
> Stay tuned to find out what happens when they return to the castle.


	5. Take Me Into Your Loving Arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream panics ending up in Cross's arms while Cross holds him close. After Dream finally confronts Cross and learns how little he thinks of himself. Nightmare can finally be furious about Dream's past abusive relationships in peace while still being out of the loop about Cross's feelings. 
> 
> Songs: I do not own the songs.   
> Miss Wanna Die   
> Hozier- Take Me To Church

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: MENTIONS OF STALKING, BEING ROOFIED, ABUSIVE REALTIONSHIPS, INSECURITY AND SUCICIDE.
> 
> Dream's triggers are not all obvious nor is he aware of all of them. Some of them are hair triggers like the specific phrase, "Can I at least walk you home?" There are others that will appear from this point forward. 
> 
> Cross is extremely insecure about himself. X-Gaster beat any confidence he had out of him. He is attention and touch starved. He wants to be loved but cannot see himself as worthy of it. Killer took advantage of his desperation for affection.

The next morning, they get up and check out of the spa thanking them for their services. The staff wave to the twins as they leave through the doors. Nightmare opens a portal back to the castle. “Are you feeling okay Dream?” He asks concerned after last night. Dream’s hands are trembling slightly in his and he looks nervous about going back to find chaos. Nightmare grabs his hand squeezing it gently rubbing his thumb over Dream’s gloved knuckles. Dream smiles at him gratefully taking a deep breath before they walk through into the castle. They find a quiet castle with only one person in it other than them. It’s just Cross who is resting in his room not asleep just relaxing. Nightmare hums saying he’ll make breakfast and Dream smiles with a nod. He is still shaky after last night once again very grateful his lover stopped him from forcing himself to explain his reflexive guilt. He can tell Night is irate about the abuse he took and realizes seeing it as abusive is progress even though talking about it still drives him into an intense panic. He decides to see if he can talk to Cross while there is no one else to interfere. He goes up to Cross’s door surprised when he hears the soft strumming of a guitar. He waits to see what Cross is playing but decides against it as Night tells him breakfast is ready through their telepathic bond. Dream knocks, “Cross, breakfast is ready if you’d like to join Nightmare and I.” The strumming stops and Dream pauses to see if Cross will come out of his room. When he does not Dream heads to the dining hall alone. Nightmare sets a plate in front of him giving him a kiss on the cheek. Dream smiles thanking Nightmare for cooking as the doors open. Cross pokes his head in looking tired. 

Nightmare gestures to the seat beside Dream, “Good morning Cross.” Surprisingly, 

Cross trots over and sits beside Dream, “Morning boss, Dream.” He replies sounding like he’s seen something he’d rather not have. “Thank you for breakfast.” He adds and Nightmare nods passing him a plate. They eat in comfortable silence until Cross asks, “How was your decompress day?” 

The twins smile and Nightmare replies first, “It was a nice relaxing day out.” 

“Maybe next time you can come with us?” Dream adds and Nightmare nods when Dream looks at him hesitantly. 

“I-I’ve never been to a spa.” Cross stammers his cheeks coloring slightly. That shocks both of them. “Gaster never allowed me to truly relax.” “That is the easiest way to run any guard into the ground.” Nightmare sighs. “This is why I try to let you all have down time so you can unwind.” 

“I appreciate it. I also wrote the report for you about Lust Swap Fell.” Cross replies softly. This is the longest conversation the twins have had with him in months. “The lead Blue gave was true.” 

Nightmare looks relieved, “That relic was worrying for us both honestly. In the wrong hands…” He and Dream shudder at the thought as does Cross who witnessed what happened to the Sans when he wore it. “We can discuss it more in my study after breakfast?” Cross agrees quietly and they lapse back into silence other than the clink of silver wear on plates. After breakfast is cleaned up Cross follows the twins to Nightmare’s study. Once inside Nightmare makes them mint coffee and sits behind his desk. Cross hands him a written report along with the sealed vessel containing the Cursed Broach. 

“That thing scares me.” He murmurs. 

“It scares everyone that isn’t wearing it honestly.” Dream sighs glad the things is sealed away now. “Lots of the dangerous relics we’re after were created for ruinous mortal sin.” Cross coughs because he is technically mortal and would never make anything like that. “We know you would never make something like these relics Cross.” Dream walks over to him while Nightmare takes the sealed relic to his maximum-security vault to be slotted with the others. Even Dream has no idea where the storage vault is located. Cross blushes as Dream comes closer to him wrapping him in a hug that Cross didn’t realize he needed until that moment. He carefully returns it remembering that Dream’s spine is sensitive even with the padding of his clothes. 

“That AU Sans put it on and turned on me…” Cross shivers remembering the vicious way Raz had verbally attacked him. “His w-words hit me where it hurts most…” He mumbles. Dream had been on the receiving end of that thing before and sympathized not wanting to imagine what Raz said to Cross while under the influence of the broach. He is glad Cross made it back unharmed as the broach has the tendency to invoke violence against its wearer’s victim. Cross missed Dreams hugs and holds him close carefully making Dream smile. Nightmare returns and they step back. Part of him is jealous but the rest is glad Cross is talking to them. 

“Your report is very well written, and I appreciate your attention to detail.” Nightmare praises and Cross blushes more thanking him. Nightmare is made increasingly more aware that Cross has also developed feelings for him as normally the soldier didn’t react this way to praise. He would normally stand straighter and give off an air of pride. 

“Was I meant to be gone longer than this boss?” Cross asks wondering how he beat the others back. 

“I gave them missions that may last a bit longer than yours. Quite frankly none of the others can handle a Lust AU. I trust you to not get caught up in their lewd politics.” Nightmare replies. Cross nods mutely not sure how to respond. He’s beginning to feel a bit uncomfortable and asks if he can return to his room. He’s not ready to talk about his hurt feelings afraid it will make him sound whiny. “I will not force you to keep us company but know you can always talk to us.” Cross nods taking his leave and Dream sighs softly once he senses Cross is out of earshot. 

“I can’t stand him feeling uncomfortable talking to us.” Nightmare walks over and pulls him close again carefully watching to make sure he isn’t setting off any of Dream’s triggers. Dream hugs back leaning up to kiss his cheek. 

“At least that broach is locked away now. I swear the things people create can be nightmares.” 

“Agreed. It makes me wonder if Ink ever created or inspired these relics?” Nightmare muses noticing that Dream went tense when he mentioned Ink. “Are you okay?” He asks his lover. “And can you reply without causing yourself panic?” Dream takes a breath shaking his head no. Nightmare gently squeezes his shoulder startled when Dream pulls away looking uneasy. “Too much?” 

“My ex used to d-do that when he wanted something from me.” Dream replies rubbing his arm sheepishly. 

“Are there any other things I shouldn’t do right now?” Nightmare asks him wanting to be aware of triggers going forward. 

“He used to tip my chin up the way you do sometimes when you want a kiss. You always rub my cheek to ask first though so it doesn’t bother me as much. It would be a lot right now though.” Dream replies he is shaking slightly thinking about his exes. He holds up a hand when Nightmare reaches out to comfort him shaking his head. Nightmare drops his arms and tendrils waiting to see what Dream does surprised when he carefully reaches for a tendril to hold. It flicks into his palm slowly and he brings it to his cheek rubbing his face against it. “This is b-better for me.” He admits smiling when it flicks rubbing his cheek gently. Nightmare waits for Dream to signal that he can come closer. Dream nods that Nightmare can approach but tenses up when he shuffles over a stone holding up a hand to stop him again. Nightmare sees the rising panic in his eyes and quickly pulls Dream into loose hug leaving the tendril on his cheek rubbing it in slow circles. 

“Remember your breathing exercises Dream.” He says barely above a whisper not wanting to spook his lover. Dream jumps at the hug, but he clings to Nightmare’s arm as he struggles through his breathing exercises. The tendril rubbing his cheek does wonders to keep his mind from spiraling though it’s a very near thing. Nightmare makes no move to tighten his hold nor pull him closer as he struggles to calm himself down. Nightmare carefully leans closer pressing their foreheads together but to his surprise Dream jerks back looking afraid. “Dream-” Dream shudders struggling not go back to that horrible place. Nightmare reaches out with his tendril rubbing it across Dream’s cheek, “Sunshine?” Nightmare prods gently. 

“N-Nighty?” Dream replies his voice pitched slightly. Nightmare nods rubbing soothing circles across Dream’s cheek with his tendril helping Dream reground himself. Dream is still shaky and whispers that he needs to calm down on his own for a bit. 

“Can I at least walk you to your room?” Dream looks terrified before teleporting away as that specific phrase is what his first ex used to manipulate him into showing said ex where he lived leading to him being stalked after Dream broke it off at Blue’s insistence that it was NOT a healthy relationship. He lands in another hallway shaking his eyes brimming with tears as he stumbles forward trying to run away from his past ex who is appearing everywhere, he looks purring, _“C’mon doll let me walk ya home~”_

Dream starts to cry trying to escape his voice and pet name. “L-Leave me alone!” He sobs softly. He hears something as he stumbles through a doorway. _“You know you love me doll~”_

Dream whimpers as he stumbles again hiding in his cape, “Leave me alone! I’m n-not your doll!” He begins to hear a guitar and someone singing faintly over the ringing in his head. 

“That would fall down all the time. But stand and reach my hand you’ll see. Have you tried crossing over yet? I wanna die. Wanna die, but don’t really wanna die. You were there you would care making me aware. Every scar, all the blood. More and more they’re never done. Not enough, not enough.” The voice is singing a melancholy song. Dream finds himself in another room and as he turns, he falls into another smaller room. The other voice continuing, “Till I see every part of me, eyes are red, following. I wanna live, wanna live. Deep inside I’ve always been reaching out for hand so don’t let this be the end. Mushrooms growing on my head still remember even then where you are when I’m dead.” Cross stops singing when he hears a loud thump from the entrance to the secret room setting his guitar aside going to investigate as only Horror and Dust know about this particular hiding place. He finds Dream in the entrance shaking as he begs for an unseen person to leave him alone and that he’s not a doll. Cross carefully approaches the shaking guardian not wanting to scare him, “Dream?” He says softly and Dream whips around to face him with tears running down his face. He looks terrified so Cross stays where he is unsure of how to help without making Dream’s panic attack worse. “Dream I k-know I’ve been horrible to y-you lately and I’m s-sorry…” He whispers feeling ashamed of himself for running away from the love of his life instead of manning up and talking to him about what Killer said to him. It clearly hurt Dream along with causing him to stress and worry to the point of needing a day to decompress alone with Nightmare. “You deserve better than me honestly…” Cross wants to cry too feeling like he let them both down proving Nightmare’s point that he’d never be worthy of Dream’s heart. 

Dream feels shame and insecurity radiating off the monster in front of him which are two things his first ex did not feel as long as they had been together. This helps Dream begin to ground himself again. He takes a shaky breath still shivering and breathing shallowly, more gasping than anything. Cross takes a few cautious steps closer to him pausing when Dream whimpers. This repeats until Cross is kneeling in front of Dream where he holds his arms out for a hug. Dream is frightened at first and Cross drops his arms ready to back away again. Dream grabs his sleeve pulling him closer, “C-Cross?” He stammers uncertainly. Cross nods to Dream who then shudders still quite worked up. Cross bites the bullet carefully scooping Dream into his arms and going back into the hidden blanket fort hearing the hidden door slide shut then the book switches reset. Dream clings to Cross as he cries trying to calm himself down and failing. 

“R-remember the breathing exercise b-boss taught you?” Cross says hesitantly surprised when Dream begins to match his breathing to Cross’s own. Slowly he begins to come down from his panic attack so Cross offers him some water causing Dream to tense up again fresh tears welling in his sockets. Cross immediately sets the glass aside asking what’s wrong. 

“R-Roof… drink…he…” Dream stammers doing another panic breathing exercise to keep himself from dropping again. Cross is horrified to find out that Dream had been roofied by someone. He remembers when it was done to him by a monster in an AU he was sent to. He woke up to find all his valuables and clothes spare his scarf, locket and underwear gone. He was humiliated and braced for beratement when he returned to give his report. Instead, he was wrapped in a blanket by Horror the moment he stepped into the living room before being sat on the couch. He had burst into tears and told him everything. Dust stayed with him while Horror went to report this to Nightmare leaving with him shortly after. He shakes the thoughts away focusing on Dream who is struggling not to cry again. Cross carefully pulls him closer letting Dream rest his head on his chest as he carefully rubs circles up and down Dream’s back. Dream focuses on the gentle rubbing to keep himself grounded as the ringing in his head gradually fades away. Cross continues to rubs his spine finally pushing Dream over the edge as he senses the sincere love coming from Cross. He burst into tears clinging to Cross like a lifeline, “He drugged my d-drink and told m-me I was imagining t-things! He k-kept trying to lead me to his h-house Cross! I w-was woozy and scared and-!” Dream breaks off remembering what his brother said about forcing himself to talk but, this didn’t make him feel like he couldn’t breathe. “I stayed with him for y-years thinking he l-loved m-me but…but he never d-did! Not l-like you d-do…” Cross doesn’t press about the toxic ex continuing to be Dream’s rock as he cries. “He always c-called me d-doll…I hated that name! I didn’t s-see what he was d-doing to m-me until B-Blue begged me t-to break it off…” Dream breaks off again sobbing into Cross’s chest as he felt like a small weight was lifted from his own. Cross rocks him gently stopping when Dream whimpers not wanting to trigger another panic attack. Dream cries for another fifteen minutes before his sobs taper off into sniffles. He curls closer to Cross as the final tremors shake his smaller frame. With a small weight lifted from his chest he remembers why he wanted Cross alone. He finally asks the question that had been on his mind the past two and half months since the horrible morning, “W-why did you r-run?” Dream asks curling his hands in Cross’s shirt. He gets upset thinking his lover will flee again, “Why Cross?!” 

“I…” Cross whispers. 

“You’re clearly hurting over this so why?!” “Dream…” “Why would you avoid me if you love me so much? Why Cross?!” 

“Because I’m a god damned coward and you deserve so much better!” Cross snaps back. “I caused you so much pain and stress over three months that you need to day to unwind! Why would you love someone that causes you so much distress? You don’t need a dead weight like me holding you back.” Dream is shocked by how little Cross thinks of himself. “It’s not like you three need me to be happy anyway…” He pauses inhaling shakily, “It’s j-just like boss s-said I’ll never be worthy of your heart… Cross chokes up sounding ready to cry himself and Dream realizes that Cross genuinely believes these things to be true. He hates that Cross feels this way about himself and likely has for years hence the reason he never confessed despite everyone knowing he’s smitten for Dream. “I’m a useless deadweight outside of missions…forced boss to reassign teams…I’m just a waste of space…I destroyed half the multiverse for no good reason…why would anyone like someone as horrible as me…?” Dream can’t stand hearing Cross put himself down so hard. He is heartbroken that his lover thinks so little of himself. It also makes him angry that Cross’s confidence may have evaporated due to Killer being needlessly cruel over a single night of passion that was caused by that damn heat potion he and Nightmare were hit with. 

Dream reaches up rubbing his thumbs across Cross’s cheeks wanting his lover to look him in the eye as Cross refuses to do so after he snapped. Cross continues to refuse as he shakes clearly on the verge of tears. “Did Killer kick you out in the morning while Night and I were taking a shower?” Cross stiffens his emotions sparking in distress which is an answer in of itself. “Please Cross he had no right to do that to you.” That proved to be the straw that broke the camel’s back as Cross looks at him with tear filled eyes. 

“He…he…did…” Cross hiccups tears rolling off his cheek bones, “Told me to d-do the walk of shame…” Dream wipes away his tears as they fall nuzzling under his chin. 

“That heat potion made a mess of everything.” Dream sighs softly. “Even though the love making was amazing Night and I wanted to talk to you and Killer first and set boundaries before we even thought about sex with either of you.” Dream pulls Cross’s face in front of his and gives him a brief peck on his teeth, “Because like I said that night and today, I really am in love with you. I don’t want better Cross, I want you.” He snuggles closer to Cross letting him process what he just said enjoying his warmth. Cross I quiet for a few minutes before gently tipping Dream’s chin up rubbing his cheek gently much like Dream’s twin does when he wants a kiss. Dream nods and Cross gives him a gentle kiss which makes Dream’s soul melt as he can feel that Cross loves him even if he doesn’t think he deserves to be loved back. 

“I l-love you D-Dream.” Cross stammers when he pulls away. “I want to be worthy of your heart.”

Dream nuzzles him, “You always have been Cross I hope I can make you believe that someday. For right now I want you to let out all your pain. It’s my turn to be your rock.” He resituates himself so he’s comfortable while still being able to rub Cross’s back. Cross shudders before beginning to cry in earnest as Dream soothes him. “That’s it let it all out.” Cross sobs when he sees the genuine love in Dream’s honey-gold eyes. 

“I l-love you s-so damn m-much! I’m s-sorry I ran away…” Cross tells him rubbing their cheeks together. Dream rubs back a few tears of his own falling as he finally has answers. 

“I love you too Cross. I’d rather you than Killer any day.” Dream replies. “He had no right to squash your confidence and make you feel this way about yourself.” 

“I’ve felt this way for years Dream, long before I even met you or destroyed half the m-multiverse…Gaster made sure I never felt adequate enough f-for anything other than his plans…” Dream hugs him tighter hearing how horrible X Gaster had been to him. Cross gently hugs back careful to avoid the healed parts of Dream’s spine. Dream leans up to kiss his cheek delighting at the blush that appears on his lover’s cheeks. Cross sighs shakily, “Killer sought me out to relieve his pent-up energy…I told him no s-strings and he lied saying there were none. I figured he has feelings for boss and thought you two to be a package deal despite knowing my feelings for you.” 

Dream is both surprised and annoyed by that, “I didn’t go through three toxic relationships to be treated like a damn object.” He huffs before softening, “Again I love you regardless of the heat addled night we spent together. You treat me kindly. You actually love m-me and not my aura.” Dream shivers a little as his exes come back to the front of his mind. Cross rubs his cheek gently with his thumb blushing a bit more when Dream nuzzles into his palm. Dream looks distressed despite Cross trying to keep him grounded him in reality. 

“It’s okay Dream you’re safe now. I won’t let them hurt you anymore.” Dream shivers because that is something his third ex would always say. Dream hiccups his mind clouding over with memories he’d rather not have. He starts to cry again making Cross realize that must be a trigger phrase. 

Before he could apologize Dream stammers, “He always used to say that he l-loved me and he never did! Said he’d never let anyone h-hurt me, but he d-did…” Dream presses his face into Cross’s chest, “And I w-was dumb and believed h-him every d-damn t-time…” Cross gently strokes Dream’s cheek to get him to look up at him when Dream does, he says,

“You’re not dumb Dream. They’re dumb for hurting someone as kind, loving and sweet and pretty as you.” Dream blushes darkly hugging Cross tighter clearly surprised by the compliment. Dream asks if Cross still thinks he’s pretty and he nods. 

“Even when I’m ugly crying over what they did to me?” He asks in a small voice and Cross nuzzles him, 

“Especially then.” Dream chuckles weakly nuzzling back asking what he did to deserve someone as sweet as Cross. Cross blushes mumbling that it’s going to take a long time for him to feel worthy of Dream’s love. Dream nuzzles him again kissing his cheek saying he’ll wait forever if he must and remind him every day until Cross believes it. Cross hums softly snuggling Dream gently as he settles back onto the giant squishy pillows. “What is this place?” Dream asks as he lays on Cross’s chest tracing patterns on his sweater. 

“It’s a nook I found when boss told me to clean up here as a punishment for failing a mission. I come here when I want to be alone or just want to hide from the crew. Dust and Horror use it too.” Cross replies picking his guitar back up and strumming it. 

He settles again making sure Dream is comfortable before beginning to sing, 

“My lover’s got humor. He’s the giggle at a funeral. Knows everybody’s disapproval. I should’ve worshipped him sooner. If the heavens ever did speak, he’s the last true mouthpiece. Every Sunday’s getting more bleak; a fresh poison each week. We were born sick, you heard them say it. My church offers no absolutes. He tells me “Worship in the bedroom”. The only Heaven I’ll be sent to is when I’m alone with you. I was born sick, but I love it. Command me to be well. A-Amen, Amen, Amen.” Dream listens to Cross mesmerized having never heard him sing before. 

“Take me to church. I’ll worship like a dog at the shrine of you lies. I’ll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife. Offer me that deathless death. Good God let me give you my life. Take me to church. I’ll worship like a dog at the shrine of you lies. I’ll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife. Offer me that deathless death. Good God let me give you my life.” 

Dream notices Cross has started crying but keeps quiet. “If I’m the pagan of good times my lover’s the sunlight. To keep the Goddess on my side. She demands a sacrifice. Drain the whole sea. Get something shiny. Something meaty for the main course. That’s a fine-looking high horse. What you got in the stable? We’ve got a lot of starving faithful. That looks tasty. That looks plenty. This is hungry work. Take me to church. I’ll worship like a dog at the shrine of you lies. I’ll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife. Offer me that deathless death. Good God let me give you my life. Take me to church. I’ll worship like a dog at the shrine of you lies. I’ll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife. Offer me that deathless death. Good God let me give you my life.” 

Dream begins to hum along softly not familiar with the song but it’s beautiful. “No masters or kings when the ritual begins. There is no sweeter innocence than our gentle sin. In the madness and soil of that sad earthly scene. Only then I am human. Only then I am clean. Ohhhh, ohhh. Amen, Amen, Amen.” Cross pauses taking a shaky breath and Dream realizes that this is a way Cross vents his feelings as they are on vibrant display for him as Cross sings. 

“Take me to church. I’ll worship like a dog at the shrine of you lies. I’ll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife. Offer me that deathless death. Good God let me give you my life. Take me to church. I’ll worship like a dog at the shrine of you lies. I’ll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife. Offer me that deathless death. Good God let me give you my life.” 

The final bridge is an explosion of emotion that brings tears to Dream’s eyes as it is strong and beautiful. A rainbow of positive and negative emotions. Cross strums through the end of the song stopping to wipe his eyes as he takes shaky breaths. Dream leans over and nuzzles him causing Cross to jump remembering that Dream is there having zoned out. “That was beautiful Cross.” Dream wipes his own eyes kissing Cross’s cheek. Cross blushes brightly thanking him. “I didn’t know you could play or sing?” Cross looks away mumbling that he’s shy about his musical talent. Dream nods to show he understands cuddling closer to Cross who smiles down at him shyly his cheeks flushed purple. Dream leans up asking for a kiss and Cross nods sharing a tender kiss with his lover. Dream purrs after snuggling under the blanket he just now realized Cross had put over him while he was panicking. Cross shyly purrs back and they cuddle hidden away from the world happy together for the first time in months. Dream is content to listen to Cross strum his guitar and Cross is happy to play for him. 

Elsewhere in the castle Nightmare is not having as good a time being upset for triggering Dream again so soon after the previous night. He sighs knowing that there was no way he could have known the phrase upset Dream. He rubs his temples sinking onto the couch his tendrils flicking gently as he finally begins to comb through the information Dream gave him last night. He has three exes from three separate toxic relationships, the third being the worst one. The third was emotionally manipulative and physically abused Dream but the same could apply to the other two. No names just trauma and emotional scars Dream has to carry for the rest of his life. The only hint he has is Ink but Dream's reaction could be caused by unrelated turbulence in their friendship. 

Nightmare is furious he was unable to help protect his lover even though these relationships definitely happened before they made up and formed the truce. The fact that Dream suffered through three is even more upsetting. He gets up and begins pacing around wondering who Dream dated and swore to make them regret hurting him. The entire situation of Cross avoiding everyone because of Killer being a selfish prick bothers him, but he can’t deny that he’s drawn to his right hand. He plans to confront Killer as soon as he returns to tell him that he has no right to bully Cross out of the relationship. He has gotten himself worked up and sighs shakily going to make himself some tea to help calm his nerves. He focuses on Dream and senses that he has calmed down and is relaxed. That is a relief and he searches for Cross sensing him next to Dream’s aura wondering what happened after Dream fled the study. What matters to him is that Dream is calm, and Cross seems to have stopped hiding from him. _Perhaps now Dream and I can finally turn things around?_

He sips his tea a rare smile finding its way onto his face at the potential that things will get better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nightmare remains unaware of how Cross feels outside of what his emotions broadcast at any time. Again he is not to the point where he realizes that he's in love with Cross. He's still trying to comprehend that Cross likes someone like him. Cross not pressing the issue makes him feel less pressured. 
> 
> Cross loves music and can play multiple instruments. He uses music as a healthy way to vent when he's upset depending on the reason he is. He sings very well but is very shy about his talents. he has other talents that will show up throughout the fic. What other instruments do you all think he plays besides guitar? 
> 
> Who do you think are Dream's other two toxic exes? Love to see your guesses in the comments.


End file.
